


Detalhes

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O maior problema era as pequenas coisas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detalhes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641889) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #055 - dialogue/no dialogue (diálogo/sem diálogo)

O maior problema era as pequenas coisas. Os detalhes que quebram a suspensão de descrença e não deixavam com que esquecesse que as suas vidas não eram mais partilhadas, não como eram antes. Um comentário sobre uma missão que foi diferente na sua realidade, ou novos ferimentos tratados por outra média, ou mesmo as poucas cicatrizes novas que Sam ganhou nos meses antes de conseguir localizar Janet. Mesmo quando arriscavam passar horas na mesma realidade, ela nunca conseguia esquecer, nem por um momento, que as coisas jamais seriam como eram antes. Elas já não pertenciam ao lado uma da outra.


End file.
